Hasta Mañana
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Natsuki con algo de porno... y un fogón


Hasta Mañana

.

.

.

.

Las 4 de la tarde y Natsuki sale de su universidad a toda velocidad por la ciudad de Tokio acerándose al centro de la ciudad por una calle llena de restaurantes, ni bien llegando a la mitad de la calle se mete por un pequeño pasillo apenas de unos 2 metros de ancho por donde aparca su motocicleta, se quita el casco liberando su azulada melena y tranquilamente teclea un numero que sabe de memoria esperando que alguien le conteste

-Moshi moshi Natsuki chan espera un segundo ya te abro

-aquí te espero- al terminar la conversación guarda su celular en sus pantalones de mezclilla, da un rápido vistazo a toda su ropa, la playera ajustada negra con un símbolo de mándala recién lavada, su chaqueta de cuero negro y pequeños detalles en azul marino igual reluciente, las botas de motociclista no tan limpias pero igual se ve bien.

Termino por asegurarse de que tuviera un buen aliento y al poco tiempo la puerta se abre, un joven moreno vestido de blanco le mira y sonríe, sin cruzar palabra abre suficiente la puerta para dejar a la chica pasar. Están en la parte trasera de uno de los restaurantes mas aclamados de Japón y como es de esperarse se escucha un centenar de ollas chocando, fuego alzándose por arriba de sus cabezas y cucharas raspando los sartenes, entre todo este caos una joven se encuentra corriendo entre las mesas de preparación y el fogón

-3 terneras confitadas en salsa de mango- deja los platos preparados esperando a que un mesero los tome y se retire de la cocina

\- Chef tiene visita- el joven por fin habla, a lo que la ojilila voltea y de tener una cara como demonio esta se suaviza y da una cálida sonrisa

-Neee Natsuki ¿podrías esperarme un momento? Tengo que cantar las comandas hasta que regrese mi jefe pero después de eso nos vamos

-tomate el tiempo que necesites – ya sabia que saldrían tarde, desde que entro a este trabajo nunca ha salido a su hora, camina hacia los enceres de limpieza a por el único banco, lo toma y se sienta en la ultima mesa de la cocina donde no tienen mucho trabajo los demás cocineros

La ojiverde va alternando miradas entre su celular y la joven pelirroja que sigue gritando, preguntando por tiempos de cocción, coordinando los platos con las mesas y corriendo para terminar sus propias preparaciones. En unos 10 minutos que pasaron la misma ojilila se para frente a ella con otra sonrisa

-creí que tendrías hambre -le presento un pedazo de carne con puré de patas , verduras salteadas y extra mayonesa

-no era necesario -sonrió- ¿tienes este plato en el menú? -es algo muy "pedestre" para el finísimo restaurante

-claro que no- negó con la cabeza- no haría algo tan rico para todos mis comensales -le guiño el ojo, ante sus palabras un ligero sonrojo se cruzo por la cara de la ojiverde- que lo disfrutes- salio corriendo de nuevo a la faena

-… gracias…

Otra media hora transcurrió para que Mai pudiera escapar de esa cocina en el cambio de turno que se había pasado ya por mucho, Natsuki se aseguro que su acompañante fuera debidamente abrigado pues pasar del calor de los fogones al frio viento que se siente arriba de la motocicleta seguro que no le haría bien.

-no necesito otro suéter- dijo despreocupada -estoy entrando del frio al calor desde niña, no me moriré

-no morirás pero te pondrás mal -sin darle mas opciones termina de abotonar el segundo suéter y le coloca el casco extra color violeta que siempre llevaba

-hai hai -dejándose querer Mai termina de acomodarse el casco, hace una pequeña mueca al olerlo, tiene un olor dulzón muy penetrante de un shampoo que seguramente es muy caro pero intenta no ponerle atención a este detalle, con maestría se sube detrás de la otra joven y se agarra fuertemente de su abdomen

-¿lista?

-siempre estoy lista para una aventura -ante el comentario Natsuki rio con su voz grabe, encendió el motor y en poco solo se les veía el polvo

Tardaron relativamente poco para llegar al departamento de la ojilila, en todo el camino fueron haciendo pequeñas bromas, Mai intentando hacerle cosquillas a Natsuki cuando se topaban con un alto y demás tonterías que las dejaron de muy buen humor ayudando a que la pelirroja se olvidara de todos sus problemas. Con tranquilidad aparcaron la motocicleta a lado del edificio, subieron las escaleras y en cuanto la ojiverde entro al departamento un olor a ramen y pastelillos le golpeo provocando que sonriera

-¿hiciste pastelillos de chocolate? -pregunto dejando sus pesadas botas en la entrada mientras Mai se le adelantaba para prender la calefacción

-jejeje me atrapaste -al terminar con la calefacción se dirigió al pequeño hornito que tenia para prenderlo también – es una nueva receta que quería probaras y me dijeras… -paso su mano derecha por entre sus rojizos cabellos- que te parece

-con gusto seré tu conejillo de indias -Natsuki se le acerco por detrás cruzando sus brazos y colocando su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de la ojilila aspirando el olor a perfume, especias y sudor

-para -llevo su mano derecha a la azulada cabellera y la izquierda a reunirse con las manos de la otra- salí del trabajo debo de oler fatal -si algo tiene la cocina es que uno suda como si no hubiera un mañana sin importar en que temporada se encuentra el mundo las cocinas tienen su propio microclima el cual siempre es cálido

-para nada -ahora beso el cuello provocando un pequeño escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la ojilila- creo que hueles delicioso

-¿tanto como mis postres? -pregunto con cierta burla

-… no me pongas a elegir -ante la respuesta las risas de la ojilia aumentaron, se dio la vuelta y comenzaron a besarse lentamente, Mai llevo sus brazos a cruzarse por los hombros de Natsuki en tanto sus cuerpos se pegaban tanto que apenas se distinguía donde empezaba la chamarra de cuero y terminaba la filipina blanca

-tu pastelillo ya esta listo -dijo al escuchar una pequeña campanilla, separándose un poco y recuperando el aliento

-¿ya tan pronto? -la motociclista paso sus manos por debajo del pantalón a rallas de su compañera hasta llegar a su entrepierna encontrando algo de humedad

-jajajajaja ese no baka – entre mas risas se separaron -ve al baño a lavarte las manos y regresas

\- a la orden chef -Natsuki se pone en posición de firmes y saluda al estilo militar para dar media vuelta y desaparecer en la puerta que lleva al baño

-se dice "oído chef" -la ojilila aprovecha el momento para cambiarse de ropa por algo mas cómodo, una playera azul celeste, shorts con motivos florales hawaianos que apenas se notan pues la playera le queda algo grande

-tan limpias que casi podría sacarle el corazón a alguien sin siquiera usar guantes- Natsuki le muestra las blancas manos con las uñas recortadas, nudillos blancos y con tanto esmero para limpiar se notan pequeñas manchas rojas por donde paso el cepillo con mas énfasis, también se a cambiado de ropa por una playera blanca con un gatito en el pecho y los pantalones de franela cuadriculados de la pijama de la ojilia, en general lo que agarro en el baño era la ropa para dormir que dejo botada Mai cuando salio hacia el trabajo en la mañana

-solo vas a comer un pastel -Mai ya lleva en la mano dos platos con los pastelillos de chocolate en cada uno- ¿y que haces con mi pijama puesta? -Esa manía de Natsuki por usar ropa ajena le asombra

-tengo pensado comer un poco mas -miro de arriba a abajo a la joven, ya sin el uniforme puede apreciar con mas detalle todos sus atributos para nada despreciables a lo que recibe un profuso sonrojo

-ya sien tate baka -en la mesa son puestos los pastelillos con unas pequeñas cucharas

-pues se ve muy bien -es lo primero que dice la ojiverde observando el pequeño cilindro cubierto por un brillante chocolate amargo- y huele muy muy bien

-no me fascina que comas algo recalentado pero no tenia tiempo para hacerlo al momento -suspiro, siempre trata de darle lo mejor de lo mejor pero con el corto tiempo que tienen para verse…

-… -no se contuvo mas y de un bocado se llevo casi la mitad del pastel a la boca dejando caer pequeñas moronitas

-que tal ¿sabe bien? ¿tiene la textura co… -sus preguntas son calladas por un beso fuerte que le obliga a abrir su boca, entre movimiento y movimiento va pasando parte del pastel

-¿que te parece a ti?- Natsuki comienza a relamerse los labios que tenían algo de chocolate

-que no solo te gusta usar mi ropa, también te gusta ensuciarla -mira como la playera blanca esta llena de migajas

-que puedo decir soy una chica mala- toma con la mano parte de la cobertura de chocolate y se la pone de los labios hacia el cuello dejando un claro camino de chocolate que termina por manchar el cuello de la playera

-Natsuki...- el cerebro de Mai comenzaba a dejar de funcionar correctamente, tanto que ya no tiene forma de enojarse por la mancha de chocolate que luego le tomara tiempo quitar de su pijama favorita

-¿que piensa hacer al respecto chef? -dijo tomando mas cobertura lamiéndola de sus dedos lentamente sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con la pelirroja

-primero voy a quitarte mi playera- para evitar que siguiera ensuciando la, y al ver los bien formados senos con esos pezones rosas tan duros no pudo evitar morderse los labios- segundo voy a tener que limpiar el desastre que hiciste en mi cocina -sus manos se van directo al pantalón que sale fácilmente y se van volando hasta una esquina del departamento dejando al descubierto que Natsuki anduvo todo el rato en su casa sin ropa interior

Lo que quedaba de pastel termino en la mano de Natsuki y de ahi a todo su cuerpo mientras la lengua de Mai paso diligente por cada centímetro de piel que había quedado cubierta de chocolate y contiene todas sus ganas de llevar a sus dientes por algunas zonas blandas de piel, cuando llega lo suficientemente abajo se queda mirando a la otra para asegurarse de que no dejo ni rastro de chocolate en ella

-¿que tanto esperas? -pregunta impaciente por la pausa

\- nada nada- de un golpe se sumergió entre la intimidad de Natsuki que estaba completamente húmeda- joder…. -tuvo que arquear la cabeza por sentir la lengua de Mai yendo directo contra su clítoris- ahora vas muy rápido

-gomen ne Natsuki – se fue un poco mas lento, metiendo uno de sus dedos y luego el siguiente, la ojiverde mueve de momentos la cadera haciendo que la lengua de Mai vaya mas profundo al igual que sus dedos

Suaves gemidos escapaban de la boca de Natsuki junto con sus pequeñas embestidas hasta que Mai termino por sacar sus dedos para tener un mejor agarre en los muslos de la peliazul, tan firme que la otra dio un pequeño gruñido en desaprobación cosa que se fue rápidamente cuando la pelirroja regreso a su trabajo con la lengua

-MAI -escucho fuerte y claro su nombre saliendo entre un gruñido y una alabanza de los labios de la ojiverde- todo su cuerpo se trenzo y removió entre sus manos en tanto el agarre desapareció, Mai se levanto para observar las marcas ligeramente moradas y rojizas de sus manos en los muslos, secretamente esperaba que su pareja no se diera cuenta de esto hasta el final o que desaparecieran completamente pronto- deja de hacer el tono y ven

Natsuki se levanto y tomo con ambas manos la cabeza de la otra para plantar otro beso brusco y húmedo, tan hambriento como la primera vez que comió uno de esos pastelillos, tan apresurado como la primera vez que se besaron, veloz, ansioso, tembloroso y con cierta alegría entre cada movimiento. Con los pechos subiendo y bajando agitadamente las manos de la peliazul corren por la ropa obligándola a separarse del cuerpo sudoroso de la otra, casi tan rápido que se escuchan algunas costuras tronar y luego la ropa golpear en algún punto del pequeño departamento

-ya es hora de mi otro pastelillo -los pequeños shorts bajaron rápidamente al suelo y con ellos un hilo transparente desde la intimidad de Mai hasta la tela de los mismos

-vamos -la ojilila fue por una escalera que estaba guardada y conecto al tapanco donde se encuentra su futon esperándolas, en tanto Mai iba subiendo Natsuki no se aguanto y le dio una sonora nalgada a ese bien formado melocotón- ¡Natsuki Baka! -chillo sobándose la mejilla sonrosada

-¿alguna vez te dije que también soy músico en mis tiempos libres? -comenta llegando hasta el futon naranja donde la pelirroja ya se ha recostado

-no -y no veía la razón para comentarlo en ese momento

-tengo una mano prodigiosa para tocar tambores que te mueres -puso sus manos en los gigantescos senos, luego les dio pequeñas palmaditas que produjeron una risilla -al ritmo de mis manos haré que cantes -le dijo en un susurro que puso mas colorada a Mai si es que eso era posible

-entonces vamos a tocar -de nuevo otro beso, esta vez Natsuki muerde ligeramente el labio inferior en tanto sus manos juegan con los melones que tiene la otra mujer- hmmmm Nat

-creo que tengo que afinar ese Do de pecho -la mano izquierda bajo hasta el centro de la humedad metiéndose fácilmente entre los pliegues- vuelve a intentar

-Natsuki deja de jugar- chillo con falsa molestia, cerro los ojos al sentir el pulgar de la ojiverde jugar peligrosamente cerca de la zona cero

-entonces tendrás que cantar correctamente tus arpegios -se sentó con las piernas dobladas y puso los muslos de Mai arriba de su cadera donde estas le hicieron un fuerte candado por detrás- comencemos con el viejo Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Dooo -a cada nota fue moviendo la cadera hacia enfrente con perfecto ritmo que enloqueció a la pelirroja entre cada roce

\- no fui particularmente buena en la clase de música -comenta colocando sus manos sobre las manos de su compañera que se encuentran firmemente tomándola de la cadera

-ya veras que con el diario practicar – en una melodiosa voz fue moviéndose a la par -bien se puede en poco tiempo progresar

-Do Re Miiiiii -cuando desentona Natsuki se detiene

-intenta otra vez – con una cara risueña la peliazul vuelve a moverse en ritmo- Do…

-Do Re Mi Faaa -el Fa su fue junto a un gemido pues una de las manos de Natsuki se fue a jugar con uno de sus pezones

-no, va de nuevo

-mooooo Natsuki -como odiaba/amaba cuando la ojiverde se ponía a jugar con ella, era como tener sexo con un crio pero de cierto modo a ella también le ponía a todo estos juegos tontos -es muy difícil

-entonces intentemos lo juntas -un beso pequeño y rápido se poso en los labios de Mai par cambiar un poco de posición la peliazul movió la pierna derecha para pasar su brazo por debajo dejándola en un angulo y la izquierda la bajo sentándose sobre ella, en esta posición de tijera se fue resbalando con su propia humedad

\- Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Dooo -al unisono las chicas cantaron perfectamente en tono y ritmo de sus caderas, cada roce mas fuerte que el anterior

-estoy a nada -comenta con el corazón en la garganta Mai

\- entonces aumentemos el ritmo -su mano derecha bajo hasta la entrada de la ojilila quien tuvo escalofríos por el contacto, se recostó sobre ella para llegar hasta su cuello y morderlo ligeramente a lo que recibió un pequeño gemido contenido

-hmmmmm Nat -cerro los ojos y llevo las manos al futon agarrándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello- deja de jugar -repitió, ella nunca le hacia esperar tanto para llegar al orgasmo peor la ojiverde parecía encontrar mas placer en provocarla toda la noche que en tener ella misma un orgasmo

-haaaa joder Mai si sigues apretando así mis dedos temo que termines arrancándomelos- el sentir al cuerpo de la pelirroja derritiéndose y casi succionando sus dedos, era tan sexy y linda que no sabia si darle una chupeta o chuparle toda entera

-mas te vale hacer un buen trabajo -las dos se rieron por un momento hasta que Natsuki aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas llevando a Mai a ver las estrellas y casi desgarrar el futon, todo en un mismo movimiento

-tengo mi mano entera casi por milagro -Natsuki se deja caer sobre la pelirroja mostrando su diestra llena del liquido transparente que procede a lamer haciendo contacto visual con la dueña de los fluidos quien seguía sonrojándose mas y mas

-baka -cerro los ojos haciendo una mueca de desagrado pero se fue en cuanto Natsuki le planto un casto beso en la mejilla antes de quedar recostada en su regazo

Sorprendentemente se quedaron en silencio por un lapso de 20 minutos, solo escuchando el sonido de su respiración agitada volviendo a la normalidad y cuando estaban por caer totalmente dormidas el sonido de unas campanas hizo saltar a la ojiverde, tan fuerte que por poco y se cae del tapanco

-¿que hora es? -pregunto con terror en sus verdes ojos

-no lo se… ¿las 7?- se levanto del futon buscando su celular recordando que se quedo en su bolsillo del pantalón

-… mierda- susurro bajándose rápidamente y luego corriendo en bolas hacia el baño donde dejara su ropa

-ya va de nuevo -suspiro resignada, siempre espera secretamente que al menos por una noche pudiera tener a Natsuki para ella sola, sueño que nunca ha logrado cumplir

-Moshi moshi Shizuru… -al ser un departamento tan pequeño Mai puede escuchar claramente como Natsuki le habla a su novia- se me hizo un poco tarde pero en media hora estoy ahí… si claro… – algo pequeño se le retorcía en el corazón y el estomago cada que escuchaba como le habla a esa mujer tanto que terminaba con las piernas encogidas y tomándolas con las manos intentando volverse una pequeña bolita y desaparecer- Mai ¿la gorra para bañarse? -pregunta saliendo un poco del baño, ya había prendido la regadera

-en el cajón de la derecha -contesta con una sonrisa fingida a lo que Natsuki prefiera evadir la mirada

-gracias, salgo en nada

Efectivamente en menos de 15 minutos la joven se encontraba bañada y vestida haciendo un chequeo mental para no olvidar nada ni llevarse nada de la casa de Mai, en tanto esta se ha puesto una bata y le mira un podo lejos

-bien creo que es todo -satisfecha con su revisión se acerca a Mai para darle un beso rápido que la pelirroja le corresponde tristemente – avísame cuando es tu día libre la próxima semana, puede que vayamos a un lugar bonito

-claro… -un silencio incomodo se presento entre las dos amantes- se te olvidaba esto -le extendió un rollo de papel con pegamento

-gracias -rápidamente la infiel va pasando el rollo por todo su cuerpo asegurándose que bajo ninguna razón un cabello rojizo quede entre la ropa- bueno… hasta mañana… - de nuevo evadiendo la mirada da media vuelta y se retira del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de ella con tanta ligereza que Mai siente que la ojiverde aun no se ha ido

-… hasta mañana Natsuki… -algunas lagrimas cayeron a la bata y seguirán cayendo en la ducha que se va a dar mientras se maldice mentalmente por esta relación en la que acepto jugar el papel de la tercera en discordia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

MILAGRO! MILAGRO! LLAMEN A TODAS LAS DIOSAS DEL YURI QUE ESTO ES UN MILAGRO QUE NO SE REPETIRÁ EN MUCHO TIEMPO!

Si tienen dudas de ¿como que Mai trabaja de chef? ¿por que Natsuki es infiel? ¿que coños piensa Mai al saber que es la amante?! y demás pues bueno vayan a mi historia "Amor de Temporada" este es un… pequeño fragmento que sucederá en ese FF, espero que les gustara porque yo me reí, llore y me frustre mucho en crearlo.

Alguien noto que Natsuki se sabe el numero de Mai de memoria? es para que así no tenga que guarlo en la memoria del celular y si por alguna razón Shiz lo tomara no notara a alguien que ella no conoce.

Por ultimo si alguien no tiene muy claro por que Natsuki anda usando la ropa de Mai es que así se asegura de que esta tenga el menor contacto con la ojilila y cuando Shizuru le abrace o se le acerque no note un olor diferente al de Natsuki o el suyo propio. No lo comente en la historia pero dejando a Mai y antes de llegar por su novia, Nat se fuma como tres cigarrillos para terminar de esconder el olor de su amante jojojojojojojojo.

Use una canción para inspirarme a escribir, "Hasta Mañana" del grupo Limite, de aquí se saca el nombre de la historia y bueno… la situación se viven estas dos, "Good Enough" que sale en Empire también jugo parte en el desarrollo de Mai pero quédense con "Hasta Mañana" para todo el drama, si se ponen a escuchar la canción y len la historia booommmm revelación jajajajaja.

Este FF fue creado gracias a la apuesta que tuve con Shizuru Nox, asi que vayan y denle las gracias a ella jajajajaja y al grupo de facebook donde nos reunimos. Nos vemos.


End file.
